Thank You, My Lord
by TheLadyJay
Summary: This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction where a young woman enters a contract with the Earl Phantomhive to be his maid.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of London under Queen Victoria seem peaceful enough during the day. However, when night descends they become a scene of hunger, cold, pain, and desperation. It was no different for the young woman cuddled up in the corner of a dead end alley. The term "woman" is used lightly here as she was barely eighteen. That and her round face gave her the appearance of a child. Only her form, which she desperately tried to hide, revealed her age. She was cold, and tired. Maybe a little sick, she didn't know, and no one cared anyway. This was not the life she wanted, or even the life she was promised.

She was supposed to be a servant, a maid. Isn't that the reason she studied the teacher's lessons on how to be a proper maid so hard? The life of a maid in some rich man's house was guaranteed to her when she was young. So why was she here? Why could her wish not come true? It's not like she wanted to be a princess, or even a lady. A servant, that's all. Yet all the lords and ladies had refused her for one reason or another. "She's too short", one had said. "She's too pretty! She'll take all my husband's attention." said another. 'How?' she thought at the time. "Too clumsy" "Too hyper" "Too young". These were all the superficial things that had kept her from her dream.

She began to cry softly to herself until she remembered another reason for their refusal. "Too weak." She angrily ran her arm across her eyes to dry them. She practically folded in on herself, shivering, as a gust of wind racked her body. 'Why? Why this? Why me?' she questioned. Her name was Mana and she had all of her dreams broken, crushed, and spat on.

Her dream was as follows; she wanted a home with a kind master or mistress with a child to belong to. She wanted to be able to become a nanny to a young lord or lady and have playing with the child and spoiling it to be one of her household duties. She had always liked children, as long as they weren't too young. A teenager maybe? No, that was too close to her age. Fourteen at the oldest or they wouldn't look up to her. Though to be honest, she hadn't grown much taller since her own fourteen birthday. She smiled fondly at the dream she would probably never have and gently fell asleep.

Morning came as it must, and with it came the busy bustle of the city. Mana sighed to herself as she was woken with a start. "The hunt begins again" she muttered under her breath. The "hunt" referred to her search for employment which had so far been unsuccessful. She got up, dusted down her rags, and used her fingers to comb her long white-gold hair. All day was spent bowing, asking, and even a little pleading to shop keepers to take her in as a worker. Everywhere she went she was met with the same response; "Sorry hon, but we just can't afford ya." She sighed to herself, 'Another fruitless day.' She was standing outside of a pub when she overheard a conversation between two men.

"No, I'm serious man! I saw them! The demons!" said one. "Heh heh, yeah right. Maybe you're already drunk." said the bartender.

"No way barkeep, I haven't touched the booze in two weeks! I really saw them!"

"Which ones, huh?"

"The young master and his butler! You know, the one that looks like the late Earl Phantomhive? He said that since his last contract ended, he needed a new one."

"People are still stupid enough to sell their souls to those devils?"

"I guess so. It is said that the demon will grant your wish before they devour your soul."

"Would you do it?" asked the bartender.

"Hell no!"

The two of them began to laugh as Mana left, her heart beating fast. 'A demon earl that looks like a young boy? Demons grant your wish in exchange for your soul?' A smile began to spread slowly over Mana's face. She ran to the library, risky plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The new 'demonized' Phantomhive manor looked very much like the old one. "Sebastian! Where is my snack!?" yelled the ex-earl. This was, of course, the forever young Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis, his eternal butler, came in carrying a tray that held a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a cup of steaming hot tea. "Why you still desire this, my lord, I will never know", sighed Sebastian, setting the tray down on the desk in front of the young lord. Ciel immediately, took a bite of the rich cake, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. "Call it a comfort, or habit", he said, "Mmmm!" Sebastian smiled, "Is it good, my lord?" Ciel only nodded, too entranced with his cake to say anything else. "Shall I bring the paperwork for you to look over when you're done, my lord?" Again, a nod. Sebastian smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

Ciel lifted his head from his snack to note how quiet it was. Oh how he missed his other servants. Finny, Mey Rin, and Bardroy were often in his thoughts, as was Lizzy. He missed their laughter, their funny expressions, and, yes, even their screw-ups. He sighed quietly to himself, 'It's just so lonely here with just the two of us.' Sebastian re-entered with the paperwork Ciel needed to look over. Living in the human world or no, he was still in charge of the Funtom Company.

Later in the day, Ciel joined Sebastian in the garden and surprised the poor devil. "We need a woman in the house." Sebastian got up from the roses he was attending and looked at the boy quizzically, "Whatever for, young master? Oh! Have you finally hit puberty and desire a woman for darker intentions?" Sebastian smirked as the younger demon flushed a crimson color. "No! I just feel as though we need a feminine touch around the manor", he hastily sputtered. "And it's lonely" Sebastian's eyebrows hid in his bangs, before he quickly recovered. He hadn't expected the boy to be so honest. "How do you propose we fix this problem then?" he questioned good naturedly. "I don't know!" the boy said, exasperated, "You're the butler. Figure it out."

Sebastian chuckled softly at his young master as he stormed off in the direction of the manor before contemplating his new task. It would prove difficult, he decided. He couldn't force a woman there as that would anger the young lord, with his moral code and all that. Plus the young lord said 'woman', meaning he wanted mature, but he probably wants someone close enough to him in age that he can talk to. Yes, this was going to be challenging. Sebastian continued to think to himself as he returned the roses he had been pruning before Lord Phantomhive made his statement.

Mana was sitting at a table in the library searching for all the books on demons and how to contact them. She learned all kinds of things, like how they mark their prey so that they can't ever escape, that most of them keep their end of the bargain, and (unfortunately) that every demons summon is different. She practically tore the library apart looking for the way to summon the earl, but it was nowhere to be found. Dishearten, she found a place to sleep for the night. 'I'll ask that man in the morning', she resolved before drifting to sleep. In her dreams she was taking care of a young boy; feeding him cake, dressing him, bathing him, and playing board games with him. A handsome butler helped her with the chores and together they attended to the boy's every need. This was the most pleasant dream she had had in a long time. She was so close to getting it too! If only she knew how to contact him!

Mana searched for the man for most of the next day, only to find out that he had gone on holiday with his family and would not be back for two months at least! Mana felt broken but then decided to ask anyone who seemed dark enough to know this information. Near crushing despair came upon her as the sun began to set. 'I'll ask just one more person before I find a place to rest my head. Please let me find someone who knows!' She approached a dark and handsome man who was leaving the market. "Excuse me, sir?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke Ciel in the morning, as he always did. "How a demon can sleep so much, I will never know" he stated when opening the curtains to allow the sun to shine on his master's face. Ciel groaned, "What? Oh go away Sebastian!" The butler sighed, "I'm sorry but you need to be awake. You have business to attend to." Sebastian got him up, gave him breakfast, and dressed him as he had ever day for the past four years. 'Still as beautiful as always', he thought to himself in regards to his young charge.

Later in the day Sebastian informed his master that he was going out to the market. "Whatever for?!" Ciel cried frustrated. "Well, we need more food and tea. You will be in need of new clothes soon, and I thought I would start my search for a suitable woman for the household" Sebastian replied. Ciel blushed at this ('Oh how cute', thought the butler) and replied with an angst-like, "Well, hurry up then. If you take too long, I'll do something naughty." Sebastian bowed low with one hand over his chest, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian had been wandering about for hours after he had done his shopping, looking for a young lady deserving enough of his young lord's attention, and, possibly even, his affection. 'She can't be too old or she'll bore him. However, if she is too young, she'll annoy him, as Lizzy often did. She has to be sweet and can't be too hard on the eyes. Hmm, where is she?' Just as he was about to give up for the day and head home, someone grabbed his arm, "Excuse me, sir?"

Sebastian spun around to meet a pair of captivating violet eyes. She had skin like ivory, and rounded rosy cheeks. Her hair was so pale of a blond it appeared almost white, while reflecting the setting sun's colors, and it fell to her waist, unbound. Her lips where the softest shade of pink and where the most perfect bow shape. She seemed so pretty and frail that she reminded Sebastian of a china doll. She had a royal look about her, yet was dressed in rags and dirt clung to her. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, while thinking 'How the hell do I get her home to the young master?' "I was wondering if you could help me. No one else will" she began. "Go on" he prodded.

"I need to know how to summon a particular demon. I'm told he takes the form of some late earl. A child! And that he has a butler who sometimes appears with him. Do you know how to summon him?"

Sebastian was taken aback. 'This is just too perfect.' He thought, inwardly smirking to himself. "Yes actually, I do, my lady." The girls eyes practically lit up, "Really?! Oh will you tell me? Oh please?" 'This is just too perfect!" she thought to herself.

"Yes, but you must think long and hard before you summon him. This is your immortal soul being put through hell for one wish in your mortal life that we are talking about." The girl gave a bashful smile, "I know."

"Very well." He said while internally celebrating, "To summon the demon Ciel Phantomhive, you must draw a large circle on the floor of a large room in an abandoned house. Place the painting of a dog in the center of the circle and sleep next to it with your dearest dream in mind. Should the young lord find you worthy of entering a contract with, he will awaken you inside a ring of flame. He may approach you in his child form or his beast form which is that of a large hound. Be prepared for that."

The girl was practically radiating excitement, "Thank you so very much sir!" she said before giving him a quick, yet deep curtsy. 'She's been properly trained', mused Sebastian. As she started to run off, he called after her, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. What is yours?" The girl turned around. "Mana!" she called, "My name is Mana Frey!" Sebastian smiled. Even her name was darling! "Well, I suspect we shall run into one another again soon, Miss Frey." Mana graced him with a smile of her own, "I certainly hope so, Mr. Michaelis!" Then she picked up her skirts and ran. She stopped, and turned around to thank him again, but he had vanished. Slight confusion stopped her for a moment before boisterous excitement took hold again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day went by far too fast for Mana's liking. She had no idea as to where she was to get the items she needed in order to initiate a contract. She knew exactly what house to use. And she could use chalk or paint for the circle…but where was she going to get a painting of a dog? She searched all day, and just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, and shops were closing, she spotted it! The painting of a great hound, above the counter in a shop full of art and knickknacks.

"Umm, excuse me, shopkeeper?" she called. The shopkeeper looked at her warmly, "Hello child! How may I help you?" 'Child?!' Mana thought, slightly offended. "I was wondering if you could tell me how much that painting over your head is, and if you could hold it for me until I get enough money for it." Now the man looked startled, and a bit confused. 'Did I say something wrong?' Mana wondered. The withered shopkeeper shook his head, as if trying to shake some insect off of him, "No one has ever asked for this painting. It has frightened everyone away. Just like myself. I've developed a fondness for it, you see. No amount of money could make this for sale."

Mana felt her heart stop, "But I need this painting sir! It is a gift for someone I wish to work for!" She couldn't tell him that it was to summon a demon or he would never sell it to her. Startled again by the maiden's tone he tried to offer her something else, "How about this lovely landscape painting here? Or if the person has a fondness towards dogs, this statuette would do nicely." He looked back over at the girl at this point. She was shaking her head vigorously from side to side, biting her lip as if to hold back tears. 'I know it's foolish to see it this way, but it seems as though this city is always conspiring against me!' she thought desperately trying not to cry. 'Too weak.' The phrase circled in her head.

The old shopkeeper sighed, "Very well I will sell it to you." Mana's head snapped up as hope took hold in her heart. "But you must work very hard in my shop to earn it." Mana nodded happily, "Yes sir. I won't fail you, sir!" The man sighed again, "You start first thing tomorrow."

Mana bid the old shopkeeper goodnight and ran off to find a descent place to sleep. On her way to an alley, she realized how hungry she was. 'Oh how embarrassing', she thought as her stomach growled angrily at her. A delicious smell came wafting her way and stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked in the direction it was coming from and she saw all the homeless going in its direction. She went with them. Down the street, under a lamppost, she saw two men and a vending cart handing out, what looked like buns. She stood in line with the others. 'I may actually be able to eat tonight! Today isn't so bad after all! Things are finally looking up for me.' The line continued to grow behind her, and Mana wondered if these two dark skinned men actually had enough food for everyone.

One of the men came to the middle of the line and said in a thick accent, "Everyone from this point on, come over here and we can get you fed sooner." His smile was startlingly white and seemed to shine. He had divided the line only three people ahead of her. 'Yes!' she thought. The man who had called them over to a second line had pulled out a second vender's cart. "Hello little lady!" the man beamed at her when she came up. "Hello" she blushed. The man was rather handsome. Not as handsome as the man who had told her how to summon the Lord Phantomhive, but that wasn't a very fair competition. "What is it?" she asked him when he handed it to her. "They are called curry buns! They have curry inside them! Be careful though, they are very hot!"

Mana moved out of the way so that others could get their curry buns. She took a bit and after a few quick breaths (as it was ridiculously hot!) she realized that she had just tasted heaven. Or as close to heaven as she would ever get. Relief spread throughout her stomach as she continued to eat. All of the sudden, she sneezed. As confusion spread across her face the man came up to her again. "That means that someone is talking about you", he smiled, "My name is Prince Soma and that is my guard Agni. You are?" Mana lit up, "Mana Frey." 'Wow! A prince!' she thought. "This is very good by the way. How did you come up with this idea?"

"We didn't" he responded, "The butler of our late friend did." Mana was sympathetic, "Your friend?" Soma nodded, "Yes. Ciel Phantomhive. His butler created this dish. We just continued to make it for the unfortunate." Mana thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. 'Lord Phantomhive. You and your butler were so important! Will you really deem me as worthy to enter your service?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! ^.^' I start college soon, and have been very busy. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
